


Fragments

by BevedUpRose



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Other, Project Freelancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BevedUpRose/pseuds/BevedUpRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you like this, please comment.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fragments

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this, please comment.

He was the beginning to their 'lives'  
Their 'birth' a result of his torture.  
Broken pieces of his being  
Given to others to use.

A childlike trust full of wonder given to the patient man  
Who would grow to be a father figure.

Logic who, through all his calculations, still could not fully understand the man  
Who followed his heart more than his head.

The twins who did not have a chance to show their want and love  
To the one who needed it most.

Technological deceit given to the proper gentleman  
Who would betray his ideals.

The smooth talker who gave the stoic man enough ambition  
To take matters into his 'own' hands.

The shadow full of rage  
For those who did them all wrong.

Haunted memories given to the broken man  
Who wanted to forget.

Though they were used as tools to eliminate human error  
They had errors of their own.

They could dream

Though some of them cared deeply for their partners  
These broken fragments dreamed

Of one day being whole again.

**Author's Note:**

> When I was done writing this I reread it and noticed something, it sounded like I was describing the director himself. If you read it and only though about the ai with their respective Freelancer then look over it again and see if you can tell what I mean. Again comments are liked~ :)


End file.
